Mein Wahres Ich
by Ryss
Summary: Mara Leevke Potter ist die Enkelin von Harry Potter. Mit ihren scharzen Haaren und grünen Augen sieht sie ihm ziemlich ähnlich. Alle sehen sie als seine Nachfolgerin. Aber ist sie das? Und kann man es sich so leicht machen? Es ist an der Zeit, dass Leevke herausfindet, wer sie wirklich ist. Sind sie sich ähnlich? Und ist es die Art von Ähnlichkeit, die alle erwarten?
1. Prolog: Mein Bild der Welt

A.N.: Es geht um die Generation nach der 'Next Generation', mit den Kindern als Elterngeneration und der Harry-Generation als Großelterngeneration.  
Wie könnte es sein, die Enkelin des mit berühmtesten Zauberer der Welt zu sein?  
Eigentlich gibt es sonst nicht viel zu sagen. Reviews sind immer willkommen :). Außer natürlich, dass mir Harry Potter nicht gehört und auch nicht das Recht dazu haben möchte, sondern J.K. Rowling, und ich hieraus keinen materiellen Gewinn ziehe. Also ich kann mir hiervon weder einen Ferrari noch ein Schloss kaufen. Es kommen auch Charaktere vor, die ich entwickelt habe und nicht Rowlings Feder entstammen, es geht hier nur um Unterhaltung, sie gehören nicht zur offiziellen Geschichte. Also auch kein Pferd... Mist!

Es geht auch gleich los:

Prolog: Mein Bild der Welt

Die Potters sind hier in der magischen Bevölkerung von Großbritannien eine sehr bekannte und angesehene Familie. Die Geschichte über sie habe ich schon sehr oft hören müssen. Und jedes Mal war sie ein bisschen anders, niemand konnte sich wirklich auf die eine wahre Version einigen. Und außer den Beteiligten kann sie wohl auch keiner wissen. In einem sind sich alle einig: Harry James Potter hat das Böse besiegt. Genauer gesagt: Den grausamsten und dunkelsten Zauberer seiner Zeit. Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass das Böse ganz besiegt werden kann. Viele Menschen begehen Verbrechen, vielleicht aus schierer Not heraus, dem Guten kann ich dies trotzdem nicht zuordnen. Wenn man die Welt in Gut und Böse einteilen will. So einfach ist das nicht. Es gibt gut und böse, ja vielleicht, doch existiert nichts Weiteres? Nur schwarz und weiß? In welche Box soll man dann beispielsweise Handlungen aus Not packen? Notwehr?

Ich komme vom Thema ab. Harry Potter jedenfalls hat einen Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort besiegt. Und damit tausende Menschen vor einem schlimmen Schicksal bewahrt. Jeder kennt hier seine Geschichte, wie es dazu gekommen ist, mehr oder weniger. Als kleines Kind bekommt man diese zu hören. Sie begleitet einen seine ganze Kindheit. Harry Potter ist wie ein Held, eine Legende. Er wird als solcher angesehen. Wer kennt ihn wirklich? Höre ich mir die verschiedensten Fassungen seiner Geschichte an, kann ich nur eine Antwort vermuten: Keiner. Es wird von Heldentaten berichtet, ruhmreich, ehrenvoll, verdienstvoll. Er ist _das _Vorbild. Und genau das kann ich nicht mehr hören. Daneben darf man nicht Hermine und Ron vergessen, seine besten Freunde. Soweit ich weiß, hätte er es ohne die Freundschaft und Unterstützung der Beiden nie geschafft. Das höre ich viel lieber. Geschichten über Zusammenhalt, Vertrauen, Liebe, Stärke, Gefühle. Über gemeinsame Abenteuer, zusammen überwundene Hindernisse. Über Situationen, in denen gelacht wird, fröhliches Beisammensein. Ist das nicht viel schöner als zu hören, wie toll jemand war? Das ist meine Meinung. Ich finde es viel wichtiger, dass man Freunde hat als dass man irgendwelche besonderen Taten vollbracht hat. Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig, hören sich zu. Solch eine Bindung sollte ewig halten, es ist eine andere Art Zuneigung und Liebe als bei festen, verliebten Freunden, die allzu schnell brechen kann. Sie ist stärker, fester, flexibler. Darauf müsste man hinarbeiten, das sollte ein Maßstab sein. Wenn man schon Leute bewerten will, dann nicht über Geld, Macht oder Ruhm. Dinge, die heute leider schon eine viel zu große Bedeutung angenommen haben. Das bekomme ich andauernd zu spüren…


	2. Kapitel 1: Vorstellung und Wahrheit

A.N.: Falls jemand Vorschläge, Ideen oder Kritik hat: Ich halte mich bereit :). Die Idee zu dieser FF kam mir ganz plötzlich und hat mich seitdem fasziniert. Die Kapitel sind nicht sehr lang, aber ich versuche, regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen, die hoffentlich immer länger werden. Ich muss erst einmal den Anfang schaffen, dann kommt der Schreibfluss und ich kann schreiben, was ich wirklich los werden möchte- der Anfang kommt mir noch etwas holprig vor. (Und immer noch kein Schloss:( )Naja, weiter geht's:

Kapitel 1: Vorstellung und Wahrheit

„Schau mal, da!" „Ja, das ist sie." „Dieses Jahr kommt sie nach Hogwarts habe ich gehört." „Mal sehen, was sie da für Wundertaten vollbringt." „Ob sie auch eine Gryffindor ist, wie ihre Familie?" „Bestimmt, der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm." Aufgeregte, bewundernde und tuschelnde Stimmen heißen mich willkommen, als ich _Florish & Blotts _betrete. Ich höre auf zuzuhören. Immer dasselbe. „Ihr kennt mich überhaupt nicht. Trotzdem sprecht und urteilt ihr über mich, als ob es so wäre. Ihr stellt Erwartungen an mich, die zu hoch sind. Ich bin weder mutig noch tapfer. Aber das könnt ihr ja nicht wissen… Ihr seht mich nur als Enkelin eines großartigen Gryffindors…", denke ich traurig. Ich seufze. Diese Oberflächlichkeiten ruinieren mir meine gute Laune. Ich freue mich so, hier zu sein: Ich liebe Bücher. Geschichten über beste Freunde, die durch dick und dünn gehen. Über magische Geschöpfe. Eigentlich egal. Hauptsache, die Bücher berühren mich auf ihre Weise.

Ich bin heute das erste Mal alleine in der Winkelgasse unterwegs. Mein Taschengeld reicht für ein neues Buch, das ich mir kaufen möchte. Der Grund für meine eben verflogene Fröhlichkeit. Als ich vor dem Regal stehe, begleitet von weiteren geflüsterten Kommentaren, nehme ich das Buch unentschlossen heraus. Das Cover zeigt zwei junge Mädchen und einen Hauselfen. Lange habe ich es mir gewünscht und jetzt könnte ich es haben. Wenn nicht die anderen Menschen hier wären. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich froh sein, dass sie nicht lästern oder mich beleidigen, wenigstens meistens. „Sie wissen es nicht anders", sage ich mir, „Sie sind so aufgewachsen, mit diesem Glauben, dass meine Familie etwas besonderes ist, und ich damit auch. Damit muss ich leben." Halbherzig gehe ich zur Kasse und bezahle 2 Galleonen, 6 Sickel und 15 Knut für meinen Einkauf. Ich packe das Buch in meinen Stoffbeutel und verlasse den Buchladen. Draußen vor der Tür treffe ich auf einen Jungen mit hellen Haaren, der ungefähr mein Alter ist und mich gehässig ansieht. „Na, wen haben wir denn da? Ganz alleine unterwegs?" Ich erwidere nichts, will mich einfach nur umdrehen und wegrennen. „Genau habe ich mir das gedacht: Feige ist sie!" „Damian! Komm her! Dein Vater hat noch einen wichtigen Termin im Ministerium!", ertönt auf einmal eine laute, durchdringende Stimme. Der Jung zuckt aufgrund des Befehls zusammen. „Ich komme ja schon!", ruft er zurück und murmelt mir drohend zu:„Wir sehen uns noch, Potter!" Ich schlucke und bleibe starr stehen. „Da seht ihr es", denke ich bitter, „wie toll ich ins Haus Gryffindor passe... Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wo ich sonst hingehöre" Meine ganze Familie wurde glaube ich noch nie einem anderen Haus zugeordnet. Und ich kann mich noch ganz genau an den Jubel und die Freude erinnern, als meine Cousine Lizzy und ihr Zwillingsbruder Freddy letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Sie ist ein aufgedrehtes, selbstbewusstes Mädchen, er steht ihr in nichts nach und sie haben nur Streiche im Kopf. Das sind meine nächsten Verwandten, doch durch die Familie meiner Oma sind wir auf Familienfeiern immer ein ganz schöner Haufen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht mehr nah mit denen verwandt, aber irgendwie gehören sie selbstverständlich dazu. Es wäre viel zu kompliziert, alle aufzuzählen. Vom Alter her am nächsten ist Aidan mit 13 Jahren. Seine Eltern sind Lucy (Weasley) und Lorcan (Scamander). Ich weiß gar nicht, ob und auf welchem Grad wir verwandt sind. Jedenfalls ist er bei den Gryffindors. So geht es weiter. Es gibt Ausnahmen: Laelia, 14, ist in Ravenclaw und verflixt schlau. Mary Lou, 15, ebenfalls. Aber was soll's: Punkt ist, meine nächste Verwandtschaft, Eltern, Onkel, Tante, Cousin und Cousine, gehören zu den Löwen, den starken, tapferen, mutigen, stolzen Löwen. Dem König der Tiere. Da werde ich bestimmt nicht zugeordnet. Und sonst? Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin? Wo gehöre ich hin? Wo möchte ich sein?

Plötzlich werde ich angerempelt. Ich schrecke hoch und gehe schnell weiter, immer noch tief in Gedanken. Wo soll ich sein? Das ist wohl eher die wichtigere Frage. Die Menschen, die mich auf der Straße sehen, tuscheln immer von Gryffindor. Freddy und Lizzy schwärmen genauso davon. Irgendwo läuten Glocken. „Mist!" Ich schaue auf meine Armbanduhr: 12:10 Uhr und laufe los. Um 12 wollten wir uns im Tropfenden Kessel treffen. Mein Onkel James hatte mich in die Winkelgasse begleitet, weil meine Eltern auf einmal doch arbeiten mussten (sie hatten sich frei genommen), weil es Probleme im Ministerium gab. Er hat freiere Arbeitszeiten und hat es gerne übernommen. Hoffentlich liest er seine Zeitung und ist ganz vertieft in die Artikel. Meine Eltern wollten noch nicht, dass ich alleine in der Winkelgasse herumlaufe. Mein Onkel meinte, ich solle es als Vorbereitung auf ein selbstständigeres Leben sehen, wie ich es in Hogwarts führen würde. Zehn Minuten später komme ich im Pub an.

„Leevke! Da bist du ja endlich. Hast dich festgequatscht, was? Ja, so ist das, wenn man Potter heißt. Überall bekannt. Und bald wirst du ja schon 11 und bekommst deinen Brief. Juli kommt schneller, als du glaubst und ehe du dich versiehst ist es September. Und du wirst Gryffindor um eine weitere Schülerin bereichern. Komm, wir essen was."


	3. Kapitel 2: Höhen und Tiefen

Ein neues Kapitel, das nächste ist in Arbeit.

Kapitel 2: Höhen und Tiefen

„Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…" Langsam öffne ich die Augen und räkele mich in meinem Bett. Ein Lächeln stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Meine Eltern singen. Und – hey – ich bin 11! Ich setze mich auf, das Lächeln verbreitert sich zu einem Grinsen. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Leevke.", gratulieren mir meine Eltern abschließend, „Die Geschenke sind unten" „Ich komme!", rufe ich und springe aus dem Bett, meine Eltern machen sich schon auf den Weg nach unten. Ich ziehe mich in Windeseile an. Plötzlich klopft es. „Kommt doch rein", meine ich. Das Geräusch wiederholt sich. Ich kenne es – mein Blick geht zum Fenster. Ich lasse die Eule herein. „Na du? Hast du was für mich?" Ich nehme ihr den Brief ab und füttere sie mit ein paar Eulenkeksen. Ich streichele ihr nochmal über den Kopf, bevor sie losfliegt. Immer noch halte ich den Brief in meinen Händen. Ich setze mich auf mein Bett und öffne ihn. Es ist die Einladung nach Hogwarts. Ich laufe nach unten. „Schaut, was gekommen ist!", ich wedele mit den Pergamentblättern. „Les vor", fordert mich meine Mutter lächelnd auf. Schnell rattere ich die Zeilen herunter. „Ich bin so stolz. Meine kleine Leevke geht nach Hogwarts! Das ist ein besonderer Moment in deinem Leben, Leevke. Wir werden heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse fahren und deine Schulausrüstung kaufen. Heute Abend kommt dann die ganze Sippe zum Feiern.", mein Vater lacht kurz, „Jetzt pack erst einmal deine Geschenke aus." Er zeigt auf einen kleinen Haufen Geschenke. Meine Wunschliste hatte vor Allem aus Büchern bestanden. Und einem Haustier, wobei ich keine großen Hoffnungen hege, eines zu bekommen. Erwartungsvoll packe ich die Päckchen aus. Es sind die Bücher, die ich mir gewünscht habe. Verschiedene Geschichten und ein Bildband über die Geschöpfe der Welt. „Danke!", ich falle meinen Eltern um die Arme. Ich greife nach dem Bildband. Meine Eltern lachen. „Wie wär's: ein Stück Geburtstagskuchen, nachdem du die Kerzen ausgeblasen hast und dann vertiefst du dich in deine Bücher, okay?" Ich nicke und hole tief Luft. _Eine gute Freundin_ Und puste die Kerzen aus. Alle elf auf einmal. Anschließend nehme ich mir ein Stück und frühstücke. „Hmm, lecker, gut gemacht, Danke Mama!" Meine Mutter ist eine tolle Köchin und Bäckerin. Sie wird heute Abend auch etwas für die Gäste zaubern.

„Na dann, geh schon und versinke in deinen Büchern!" Ich nehme die fünf Bücher und will in mein Zimmer verschwinden. Auf der Treppe halte ich inne. „Bald kommt sie nach Hogwarts, und unter den Sprechenden Hut. Was wird dann? Wir wollten ein tapferes Mädchen haben, das nach Gryffindor kommt und unseren Ruhm dort fortführt…" Ich gehe weiter. Ich war mir nie ganz sicher, dass sie sich das wünschen, aber die Worte meiner Mutter sind der Beweis. Ich sinke auf mein Bett. Ich werde sie enttäuschen. „Toll, Leevke. Du wirst sie alle enttäuschen." Eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange. Ich schaue auf die Bücher, die sie mir geschenkt haben. Ich kann sie jetzt nicht lesen. Nicht, wenn ich sie nicht verdiene. Mein Blick fällt auf das Buch auf meinem Nachttisch, das ich gerade lese. Das mit den Mädchen und dem Hauselfen. Das erste Buch, das ich mir ganz alleine in der Winkelgasse gekauft habe. Ich bin schon fast durch. Das dritte Mal. Ich nehme es und fange ich an zu lesen. Binnen weniger Sätze habe ich mich in der Geschichte verloren…

„Leevke? Mittagessen ist fertig. Kommst du?", höre ich entfernt die Stimme meines Vaters. Ich sehe noch die Bilder, die sich beim Lesen in meinem Kopf gebildet haben. „Was?", rufe ich zurück. „Mittagessen!", kommt die Antwort. „Okaaaaaay!" Widerwillig lege ich meine Lektüre beiseite. „Dass das immer sein muss, wenn man beschäftigt ist. Die paar Seiten…", denke ich ein kleines bisschen genervt. Eine Minute später sitze ich am Tisch. „Ich habe nur eine Hühnersuppe gemacht, weil es ja heute Abend dein Geburtstagsessen gibt", erklärt meine Mutter, während sie die Suppe auftischt. „Danke, Mama." „Das riecht sehr gut, Fenja!", lobt mein Vater. Die Augen meiner Mutter blitzen vor Freude. Wir fangen an zu essen. „Leevke. Du gehst ja nun bald nach Hogwarts", bemerkt mein Vater. Er scheint etwas nervös. Ich erstarre in meiner Bewegung, den Löffel zum Mund zu bewegen. Da ist es wieder. Ich habe es fast vergessen. Die Zuordnungszeremonie. Was wird er wohl sagen? Jedenfalls nicke ich zu seiner Aussage. Er nimmt die Hand meiner Mutter. „Und dann müssten wir uns hier alleine vergnügen, aber… also… deine Mutter… hmmm" Meine Mutter unterbricht ihn: „Ich bin schwanger" Alles habe ich erwartet, nur das nicht. Ich starre sie entgeistert mit offenem Mund an. „Ich… ich bekomme ein Geschwisterchen?" „Ja. Wir haben es lange nicht geahnt. In drei Monaten ist es soweit." Drei Monate nur noch. Wow. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", ich umarme sie. „Aber… da bin ich ja schon weg…" Meine Freude fällt sofort etwas. „Da finden wir eine Lösung, versprochen." „Gut. Sieht man denn was?" „Du kannst mal fühlen. Es bewegt sich gerade." „Was wird es denn: Junge oder Mädchen?" „Wir wollen uns überraschen lassen." Ich lege meine Hand auf Mamas Bauch. Ich spüre eine Bewegung. „Ganz schön kräftig. Musst du dich nicht schonen? Heute das Einkaufen und die Feier?", sorge ich mich etwas um ihre Gesundheit. „Das schafft sie schon. Sonst ruht sie sich aus." Ich nicke. Ich bin noch etwas geplättet von der Neuigkeit. „In einer Stunde geht's los in die Winkelgasse. Da wartet auch noch eine Überraschung auf dich!", mein Vater blinzelt mir zu. „Ich geh duschen", verkünde ich. Für meinen ersten Schuleinkauf möchte ich gut aussehen. Ich warte erst gar keine Bestätigung ab, sondern sause nach oben und springe unter die Dusche. Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen. Ein Geschwisterchen.


	4. Kapitel 3: In der Winkelgasse

Soo, ich präsentiere euch stolz das 3. Kapitel, das viel länger ist als die vorherigen. Ich dachte sogar, ich hätte mein Schloss gesehen, aber... nicht meins...  
Was mich freut, ist, dass meine FF tatsächlich gelesen wird. Und deswegen geht's jetzt weiter:

Kapitel 3: Rettungsaktion und Überraschung in der Winkelgasse

Ich stehe mit pitschnassen Haaren vor meiner Mutter. „Fertig", grinse ich. „Fast", ergänzt sie und holt ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Accio Kamm!", ruft sie und wenige Sekunden später kommt der Kamm angeflogen. Sie kämmt mir vorsichtig die Haare. „Du hast so schöne schwarze Locken, Leevke. Die passen gut zu deinen leuchtend grünen Augen." Also sie diese Aufgabe bewältigt hat, fängt sie an, meine Haare mit heißer Luft aus ihrem Zauberstab zu trocknen, bis sich meine Locken in Wellen über meine Schultern ergießen. Das kann nur meine Mama so toll. Ich drücke ihr als Dank einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Fertig, meine Damen?", mein Vater tritt zu uns. Ich nicke eifrig. Er schiebt mich zum Kamin. „Du bist jetzt alt genug, alleine zu reisen", eröffnet mir mein Vater. „Deine Mama geht zuerst" – „Darf sie das denn?" – „Ja, noch geht das. Dann du, dann ich als Letzter. Alles klar?" „Jawohl der Herr", erwidere ich aufgeregt. Ich darf alleine mit Flohpulver reisen. Meine Mutter nimmt das Pulver und stellt sich vor die Flamme. Mit dem Ruf „Winkelgasse!" wirft sie das Pulver ins Feuer und betritt die nun grünen Flammen, die mit einem lauten Knall auflodern. Sekunden später ist sie verschwunden. „Jetzt bist du dran, Leevke", mein Papa reicht mir die Schüssel mit dem Flohpulver und ich nehme vorsichtig eine Handvoll heraus. „Bisher sind die meisten beim ersten Mal in einem falschen Kamin gelandet. Wenn das passiert" „Warte ich bis ihr mich holt und laufe nicht weg", vervollständige ich. Ich stehe jetzt vor den wieder rot-orangenen Flammen und rufe mit dem Pulver wieder eine grüne Färbung hervor. „Win-kel-gas-se!", sage ich überdeutlich. Die Angst ist viel zu groß, irgendwo anders zu landen, um nicht auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. So gehe ich ins Feuer. Ich presse Augen und Mund zusammen und meine Ellenbogen fest an meine Seite, während ich bemerke, dass ich mich bewege. Ich kann die um mich herum fliegenden Aschepartikel fühlen und hoffe, dass die Reise gleich vorbei ist. Ich hoffe weiterhin, dass es angenehmere Arten gibt, von A nach B zu kommen.

Ich versuche, nichts zu denken, aus Angst, mir könnte noch schwindliger werden. Ständig wechseln die Temperaturen, mal ist es heiß, mal kalt, das bringt meinen Körper ganz schön durcheinander. Ich bin noch nicht oft mit Flohpulver gereist und wenn, dann konnte ich mich wenigstens an jemandem aus meiner Familie festklammern. Sonst haben mich meine Eltern entweder per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren mitgenommen oder wir haben Fortbewegungsmittel der Muggel benutzt. Letzteres war viel sanfter, dabei jedoch zeitintensiver. Und Apparieren… Irgendwann habe ich es geschafft, mich nicht zu übergeben. So viel dazu. Es scheint, als wären die schnellen Wege die unbequemeren. Wer weiß, wie es erst in Hogwarts wird: Fliegen. Freddy und Lizzy schwärmen immer davon. Sie hatten Flugunterricht in der ersten Klasse und seitdem reden sie von nie dagewesenen Glücksgefühlen unendlicher Freiheit und grenzenloser Weiten und Höhen. Absolut nicht vergleichbar mit den Kinderbesen, auf denen sie vor Hogwarts geritten seien und dabei gleichzeitig ihre Eltern in den Wahnsinn getrieben hätten. Ich musste mir ihre detaillierten Ausschweifungen anhören und mich auf ihren alten Besen setzen. Das war das erste Mal - auch als Kind habe ich lieber gelesen als alles andere – und hoffentlich das letzte Mal. Ich habe mich total verkrampft und versucht, nicht herunter zu fallen. Ich hatte eigentlich keine Lust gehabt, habe mich jedoch breitschlagen lassen. Sie sind mit allen Wassern gewaschen. Ich meinte, Fliegen sei bestimmt nichts für mich und sie fragten mich scheinheilig, woher ich das wissen könne, wenn ich noch nie geflogen sei. Ich habe erwidert, dass ich davon gelesen hätte. Die Zwillinge haben nur gelacht und mich auf den Besen geschoben, mit den Worten: in Wirklichkeit ist es viel schöner! Falsch gedacht! Ich hätte mir fast in die Hosen gemacht vor Angst und glücklich war ich auch nicht. Seitdem habe ich jegliche Flugangebote sabotiert und mich noch mehr in meinen Büchern vergraben.

Unser Haus ist voll von Büchern. Es ist ein schönes altes Haus, das von einem riesigen Garten umgeben ist. Hier wachsen viele Bäume und die Vögel veranstalten regelmäßig ihre Konzerte. Ein toller Platz zum Lesen. Der Wind rauscht leise durch die Blätter, er trägt die natürlichen Geräusche voran, das Vogelgezwitscher beispielsweise, und kaum Lärm stört die Idylle. Es ist gleichzeitig leise und laut. Ich liebe diesen Ort, nicht nur, um mit meinen Büchern allein zu sein, sondern auch mit meinen Gedanken. Heute war ich trotzdem lieber in meinem Zimmer…

Über einen gepflasterten Weg kommt man von der Eingangspforte zur Haustür. Sie ist aus einem hellen, warmen Holz gefertigt und passt wunderbar zur Fachwerk-Fassade des Hauses, deren Balken aus demselben Holz hergestellt sind. Die Tür quietscht und knarrt ein wenig beim Öffnen so alt ist sie. Vom Flur aus, in dem die Garderobe ist, kommt man in alle weiteren Räume sowie in das Treppenhaus. Der erste Raum ist die Küche mit Vorratskammer. Hier steht ein Bücherregal voller Bücher über Hausarbeit, Kochen und Gärtnern. Gegenüber ist das geräumige Ess- und Wohnzimmer, in dem wir ziemlich viele Bücher aufbewahren. Ein paar von meinen, die nicht mehr in mein Zimmer gepasst haben, welche, die wir alle lesen und die ganz besonderen Schätze: Alte Bücher meiner Eltern, Schulbücher aus ihrer Hogwarts-Zeit. Diese liegen in einem gesonderten Schrank, der Glastüren hat und meistens abgeschlossen ist. Ich achte sie in hohem Maße und wenn ich eines lese, was nicht oft passiert, behandele ich sie mit noch größerer Achtung und Sorgfalt als meine eigenen Bücher. Sie haben für meine Eltern einen ganz speziellen Wert und ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, würde eins in meinen Händen Schaden nehmen. Die restlichen Zimmer sind: Toilette, Gäste-Toilette, Treppenhaus und die Arbeitszimmer meiner Eltern. In letztere darf ich normalerweise nicht hereingehen, daher kann ich nicht viel über sie sagen. Im oberen Stockwerk sind das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern, ein Gästezimmer, das magisch vergrößerbar ist, und mein Zimmer. Dort gibt es wohl die meisten Bücher. Meine Wände sind mit Regalen bestückt, um die Büchermassen zu halten, unter meinem Bett, dass an der Wand steht, wo keine Regale sind, hat unterwärts Schubladen, in die ich meine Klamotten verbannt habe, damit ich den Platz des Kleiderschrankes als Stauraum für meine Bücher nutzen kann und auf dem Nachttisch neben meinem Bett liegen die Bücher, die ich gerade lese. Sonst habe ich in Kisten meine Spiel – und Malsachen verstaut und auf meinem Bett sitzen meine Kuscheltiere. Ich bin ein ordentlicher Mensch und darauf bedacht, meinen Boden sauber zu halten und meine Bücher nicht verstauben zu lassen, wenn ich sie nicht lese.

Beim Lesen kann ich ‚Abenteuer' bestreiten – mittels meiner Vorstellungskraft und Fantasie. Dieses Reisen per Flohnetzwerk lässt mich wünschen, ich könnte nur Kraft meiner Gedanken ohne Unannehmlichkeiten von einem Ort zu einem anderen zu kommen. Es ist dunkel, weil ich die Augen zum Schutz gegen Ruß geschlossen halte, und das macht mich verrückt. Nicht zu wissen, was passiert macht mich unsicher. Natürlich weiß ich was passiert: Ich bewege mich vorwärts, um in die Winkelgasse zu kommen. Aber ich weiß nicht wie oder was um mich herum passiert.

Ich merke, wie ich langsamer werde und verspüre das Bedürfnis, auszusteigen. Ich öffne meine Augen ein bisschen und bin erleichtert: Ich kann den Tropfenden Kessel sehen. Demzufolge muss ich hier heraus. Wie stelle ich das an? Ich lehne mich ein bisschen heraus, und tatsächlich: Ich kann aus dem Kamin aussteigen. Ich wanke ein wenig, als ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habe. Hinter mir tritt mein Vater heraus und stützt mich ein wenig. Als sich meine Augen an das Licht gewöhnt haben, öffne ich sie ganz. Ich seufze. „Geschafft" „Und du bist beim richtigen Kamin herausgekommen: Sehr gut!", lobt mich mein Vater, der mich loslässt, sobald er sieht, dass ich mich wieder sicherer fühle. Ich schau an mir herunter: Alles voll Ruß, mein Umhang, meine Jeans, mein T-Shirt. Super. Ich versuche, den Schmutz irgendwie los zu werden. Sinnlos. Vor mir höre ich ein Kichern. „Mama!", rufe ich entgeistert. Sie ist sauber. „Ich helfe dir", meint sie nur und nimmt ihren Zauberstab heraus. „Ratzeputz!" Ich sehe zu, wie der Dreck wie von Zauberhand verschwindet. Hinter mir zaubert mein Vater dasselbe. „Danke." „Dann lass uns anfangen. Wir gehen zuerst zu Madam Malkins für deine Umhänge"

Es gibt so viele Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse und obwohl ich schon öfters hier war ist es immer noch beeindruckend. Und der ganze Lärm. Alles ist voll Hexen und Zauberer. Heute ist auch kein normaler Tag: Heute ist mein elfter Geburtstag. Das ändert einiges. Den Brief aus Hogwarts trage ich gut verstaut in meiner Umhangtasche herum und die trüben Gedanken bezüglich der Zuordnungszeremonie sind wie weggeblasen. Ich hoffe nur, dass es so bleibt. Ich kann sogar die Blicke der Menge ignorieren und ihre getuschelten Kommentare überhören. „Was soll's", denke ich und versuche die Stimme in meinem Kopf zu überhören, die mir leise zuflüstert: „Du wirst Ihnen eh bald zeigen, wer du wirklich bist. Dass du nichts mit Harry gemein hast." Ich überlege, ob ich das als gut oder schlecht einordnen soll. Ich würde ihre Erwartungen enttäuschen. Sie würden endlich sehen, wie unrecht sie haben und vielleicht hören sie dann auf. Oder es kommen mehr Begegnungen wie mit dem Jungen aus der Winkelgasse, Damian hat ihn seine Mutter glaube ich gerufen.

„Alles okay bei dir, Leevke? Du bist so still", reißt mich Papas Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Ich werfe einen kurzen Blick auf die Leute um mich herum. Meine Eltern haben sich daran gewöhnt, sie gehen ganz normal und können damit umgehen. „Ähh klar. Es ist nur so anders hier, wenn man plötzlich 11 ist. All die Sachen, die ich für Hogwarts brauche. Wie beim allerersten Mal!", erkläre ich. „Wenigstens ist das nicht gelogen", beruhige ich mich. Ich hasse lügen. Da lasse ich lieber einen Teil der Wahrheit weg. Ich möchte nicht, dass sich meine Eltern zu große Sorgen um mich machen. Sie müssen schließlich auch arbeiten und in unserer Großfamilie ist andauernd was los. Sie müssen nicht wissen, was ich denke. Und wie sehr mich die Kommentare der anderen Menschen beschäftigen. Sie haben nicht die Tochter bekommen, die sie wollten, da müssen sie nicht meine Probleme für mich lösen. Ich liebe sie und sie lieben mich. Das ist so. Daran zweifele ich nicht. Sie sollen stolz auf mich sein und ich will ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Sie lassen mich so viel lesen, wie ich möchte. Sie haben mich zu Hause unterrichtet und nicht auf eine Muggelschule geschickt, wofür ich ihnen sehr dankbar bin. Viele tun dies und so hätte ich bestimmt auch dort Kommentare ertragen müssen. Natürlich lernen da hauptsächlich Muggel, die nichts von Harry Potter wissen, doch genug Zauberer und Hexen hätte es dennoch gegeben. Ich hätte keine Probleme mit den Muggeln gehabt. Nur mit denen, die mich ‚kennen' beziehungsweise meinen Opa Harry.

Wir sind bei Madam Malkins angekommen. Gegenüber ist Gringotts, unsere Bank, die von Kobolden geführt wird und theoretisch einbruchsicher ist. Ich muss bei dem Gedanken an die Geschichte kichern, die mein Opa mir erzählt hat. Er meinte, man kann dort einbrechen, sollte es jedoch lieber lassen. Natürlich, Einbruch sollte man sowieso nicht begehen, aber das meinte er nicht. Manchmal muss man Dinge tun, die nicht okay sind. Das konnte ich aus seinen Erzählungen heraushören.

„Guten Tag!", begrüßt uns Madam Malkins fröhlich. Sie ist etwas stämmiger, trägt einen malvenfarbigen Umhang und lächelt uns freundlich an. „Hogwarts?" Ich nicke. „Na dann komm mal mit." Ich folge ihr und sie bedeutet mir, auf das Podest vor den Umkleidekabinen zu steigen, nachdem ich meinen Umhang abgelegt und meinen Eltern in die Hand gedrückt habe. Ich kann das alleine, wollte ich ihnen damit zeigen. Eine von Madam Malkins Helferinnen übernimmt das Ausmessen und Ändern der Roben, die ich anprobieren soll, da schon wieder neue Kunden den Laden betreten. Das Werk ist binnen weniger Minuten vollbracht und meine Eltern bezahlen drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung in schwarz, ein normalen, schwarzen Spitzhut, ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe aus Drachenhaut und einen schwarzen, wärmeren Winterumhang mit silbernen Schnallen.

„Mama und ich kaufen dir das Teleskop, den Kessel, die Waage und die Glasfläschchen und du holst schon einmal die Bücher bei Flourish and Blotts, okay?" Ich nicke eifrig und nehme das Geld für die Schulbücher entgegen. „Wir holen dich dann ab, bis gleich!" „Bis gleich!", rufe ich zurück und mache mich auf den Weg in Richtung Flourish and Blotts. Dabei komme ich an der Magischen Menagerie vorbei. Vor dem Eingang steht eine ratlos blickende Frau. „Wo ist sie nur wieder?", murmelt sie und schaut sich suchend um. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", frage ich sie mit besorgten Augen. „Ein Kätzchen ist weggelaufen. Sie ist ein Findling und noch nicht lange hier." „Ich habe kein Kätzchen gesehen. Wie sieht sie denn aus und wie heißt sie?", erkundige ich mich bestürzt. „Sie hat noch keinen Namen. Wir konnten uns auf keinen einigen", sie lächelt traurig, „Ihr Fell ist silbrig weiß und hat braune und schwarze Streifen. Die Ohrenspitzen sind genauso schwarz wie das Schwanzende. Ihre Augen sind blau…" Ich möchte sie aufmuntern, ihr helfen, doch mir fehlen die Worte dazu. „Ich halte meine Augen offen", verspreche ich stattdessen. Sie sieht mich dankbar an. „Das ist nett von dir" Sie scheint sich keine großen Hoffnungen zu machen. Bei so vielen Möglichkeiten… Ich entscheide mich dazu, erst die neuen Bücher zu kaufen und anschließend mit der Suche zu beginnen.

Ich betrete den Bücherladen und nehme mir einen Korb. Die Abteilung für Schulbücher ist gut ausgeschildert. Alle Verkäuferinnen sind beschäftigt und ich habe es eilig. Schnell folge ich den Pfeilen. Ich packe die Bücher ein, die auf meiner Liste stehen: Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band 1 (Miranda Habicht), Geschichte der Zauberei (Bathilda Bagshot), Theorie der Magie (Adalbert Schwafel), Verwandlung für Anfänger (Emeric Wendel), Tausend Zauberkräuter und -pilze (Phyllida Spore), Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue (Arsenius Bunsen), Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind (Newt Scamander) und Dunkle Kräfte. Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung (Quirin Sumo). An der Kasse stelle ich mich ungeduldig in die Schlange. Endlich bin ich an der Reihe. Ich bezahle 10 Galleonen und verstaue die Bücher in meiner Tasche. Hastig verlasse ich das Geschäft. Wo soll ich anfangen? Das arme Kätzchen. Ich bezweifle, dass es auf der Hauptstraße unterwegs ist, bei so vielen Leuten wäre das zu gefährlich. Jedenfalls hoffe ich es. Und bei diesem Lärm kann ich auch kein Miauen hören. Die einzige Möglichkeit: Suchen. Ich fange einfach an. Es ist nicht sehr erfolgsversprechend ohne Hinweise. Ich darf nicht aufgeben. Ich schaue hinter Mülltonnen, in Seitenstraßen, bei und in den Geschäften.

Auf einmal höre ich eine Stimme: „Du Mistviech!" Und ein klagendes Miau. Ich schaue die Gasse herunter, aus der die Geräusche kommen. Es ist die Nokturngasse. Ich schlucke. Einerseits haben mir meine Eltern verboten, hier herunter zu gehen und andererseits hätte ich viel zu viel Angst. Es erklingt wieder ein jämmerliches Maunzen. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte die Treppe hinunter, um um die Ecke schauen zu können. Da ist tatsächlich ein Kätzchen, das der Beschreibung entspricht. Und ein blonder Junge, der auf sie eintritt und an ihrem Schwanz zieht. Ich erkenne ihn: Es ist der Junge, der mich bei meinem letzten Besuch in der Winkelgasse beschimpft hat. Ich muss was machen. Das arme Kätzchen. Unschlüssig stehe ich auf der Treppenstufe. Ich will etwas rufen, aber es ist nur ein leises Geflüster. Es reicht trotzdem. Er hört mich. „Na, wenn das nicht wieder Leevke Potter ist.", er grinst hämisch, nimmt das Tier gewaltsam hoch und geht auf mich zu. Ich weiche aus Angst zurück, gehe die Treppe hinauf. Hier ist nicht viel los. „Du tust ihr weh!", protestiere ich mit schwacher Stimme. „Tu ich das?" Er packt das Kätzchen unsanft am Fell. Dabei holt er seinen Zauberstab heraus und richtet ihn auf mich. „Verschwinde!" Ich will seiner Drohung nachkommen, als das kleine Tier wieder miaut. Ich kann es nicht alleine lassen. „Das ist unfair. Sie kann sich nicht wehren!" „Ach ja? Sie hat Krallen und Zähne!" Er fuchtelt mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Ich überlege: Was kann er schon zaubern? Er hat bestimmt keine Übung. Nur leeres Drohen. „Du verängstigst sie!" Meine Stimme zittert. „Armes Ding.", er klingt nicht ehrlich und lacht abschätzig. „Damian? Wo bist du?", ertönt eine weibliche Stimme. „Mist. Dann hier!", mit diesen Worten wirft er das Kätzchen in meine Richtung und ist sofort darauf verschwunden. Sie fällt kurz vor mir auf den Boden. Ich schaue geschockt Damian hinterher. Miauuu! Ich bücke mich und hebe das Kleine vorsichtig hoch. „Schhh", murmele ich beruhigend und streichele sie. Ein Zittern kann ich nicht ganz unterdrücken. Meine Knie sind weich. Wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht gerufen hätte… Wäre das Kätzchen nicht auf meinem Arm. Langsam gehe ich zurück zur Magischen Menagerie. Es scheint nicht verletzt zu sein.

Dabei fallen mir meine Eltern ein: Sie wollten mich bei Flourish and Blotts abholen. Ich seufze. Was sie sich für Sorgen machen müssen, wenn sie mich nicht finden. Mein Blick fällt auf das Fellknäuel. Ich musste es retten – und suchen. Ich hätte… ihnen Bescheid sagen können? In Gedanken schüttele ich den Kopf. Wie? Sie waren nicht da. Das beruhigt mich etwas. Nur etwas. Ich sollte nicht einfach loslaufen. Und als ich die Kleine gefunden habe, hätte ich einen Erwachsenen zur Hilfe holen sollen. Ich hatte Glück, nicht mehr. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwas hätte machen können, wenn Damian nicht weggelaufen wäre. Ich hätte wohl auch nicht gewollt, ihm weh zu tun. Mit Gewalt gegen Gewalt vorzugehen ist mir zuwider. Gewalt allgemein. Jeglicher Art. Ich kann nicht gutheißen, wie jemand jemanden oder etwas quält und gegen den ebenso mit Gewalt vorgehen. Ein Erwachsener hat mehr Autorität und hätte ihn vielleicht überzeugen können, aufzuhören. Damian ist ja losgelaufen, als er seine Mutter gehört hat. Das alles nutzt mir jetzt nicht. Meine Eltern werden verärgert sein, ich _weiß _es ja besser, und – noch viel schlimmer – von mir enttäuscht sein. Ich muss eine gute Erklärung haben, die mein Handeln wenigstens etwas rechtfertigt. Es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, entlaufene Tiere zu suchen. Mitleid. Ich hatte Mitleid mit dem Kätzchen. Ich wusste nicht, was mit ihm passiert, ob es alleine ist, oder in so einer brenzligen Situation, in der ich es gefunden habe. Ich _musste _einfach los, es zu suchen. Und es hätte jedes erdenkliche Tier sein können, das verschwunden ist. Vielleicht bin ich feige. Das hindert mich nicht daran, wenigstens zu versuchen, ein Lebewesen, Menschen eingeschlossen, zu beschützen, zu suchen, zu retten oder ihm zu helfen. Besonders, wenn es gegen Schwächere geht, die sich nicht wehren können. Das ist ungerecht, nicht ausgeglichen. Oft bin ich in Situationen die Schwächere. Als ich auf Damian getroffen bin, habe ich beide Male nicht wirklich etwas gemacht oder ihm etwas entgegen gesetzt. Ich konnte jedoch eben soweit ruhig bleiben, dass es mir bewusst war, dass er mir mit seinem Zauberstab nicht wirklich Schaden zufügen kann. Er ist schätzungsweise mein Alter und hatte somit noch keine Zauberausbildung. Dazu kommt, dass er nicht zaubern darf. Mein Glück.

Ich stehe vor dem Tiergeschäft und betrete es. Die Verkäuferin, die ich vorhin vor dem Gebäude getroffen habe, kommt auf mich zu. „Du… du hast sie tatsächlich gefunden? Das hätte ich nie geglaubt!" Sie will mir das Kätzchen abnehmen, aber es will nicht. Es kuschelt sich weiter in meine Arme. „Sie mag dich. Wo hast du sie eigentlich gefunden?" In dem Moment höre ich jemanden meinen Namen rufen: „Leevke!" Ich bekomme ein flaues Gefühl im Magen und schaue beschämt zu Boden. Es ist die Stimme meines Vaters. Ich kann nicht genau bestimmen, wie sie klingt. Wütend? Erleichtert? Böse? Enttäuscht? „Da bist du ja." „Wo warst du denn?" Gleichzeitig strömen die Aussage und die Frage auf mich ein. Dazu die Unbestimmtheit bezüglich ihrer Gefühle: Ich bin vollkommen verwirrt. „Sie hat das kleine Kätzchen gefunden und hierher gebracht", springt die Verkäuferin ein. Ich schicke ihr einen dankbaren Blick und drehe mich langsam in Richtung meiner Eltern um. Ich traue mich nicht, meinen Kopf zu heben. Mit Wut könnte ich umgehen, aber Enttäuschung? Eine Träne läuft mir über die Wange. „Mama? Papa? Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach auf eigene Faust loslaufen sollen. Und als ich sie gefunden habe, hätte ich einen Erwachsenen holen müssen." „Was ist denn überhaupt passiert, Leevke?", fragt mich meine Mutter liebevoll. „Die Kleine wurde vermisst. Nachdem ich meine Bücher gekauft habe, bin ich selbstverständlich los, sie zu suchen." „Wo hast du sie gefunden?", fragt mein Vater nach. „In der Nokturngasse. Aber ich habe sie nicht betreten!", ergänze ich schnell. „Ein Junge hat ihr weh getan. Er hat mich bemerkt und ist mir die Treppe hoch gefolgt. Seine Mutter hat ihn irgendwann gerufen, also konnte ich sie an mich nehmen… Sie hat so kläglich miaut. Ich musste es tun… Entschuldigung", ich meine es ernst und endlich schaffe ich es, sie mit dieser Überzeugung anzusehen. Außerdem stehe ich zu meiner Entscheidung. Ich würde es wieder tun. „Ich muss lernen, weiter zu denken. Ich weiß nicht, wie es hätte ausgehen können, wenn seine Mutter nicht gerufen hätte… Ich hätte einen Erwachsenen holen müssen.", wiederhole ich. Meine Eltern seufzen. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen. „Du hast das getan, was du als richtig erachtet hast. Niemand kann sagen, wie es mit einem Erwachsenen ausgegangen wäre. Als Kind handelt man so. Du hast Recht, du hättest es nicht ohne Bescheid zu sagen tun sollen, du hättest auf uns warten können, ja. Aber du wolltest unbedingt einem Lebewesen helfen, das du –zurecht wie es scheint – in Not glaubtest. Du bist weder weggelaufen, um uns zu ärgern oder Unsinn anzustellen, oder um etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Und das – hör mir gut zu – ist manchmal wichtiger als Regeln." Ich lasse mir die Worte meines Vaters langsam durch den Kopf gehen. „Ihr seid nicht – enttäuscht?", frage ich zaghaft nach. Sie schütteln den Kopf. „Wir sind froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist und stolz, weil du den Wert von Tieren so hoch einsetzt, dass du sie suchst und beschützt.", lobt mich meine Mutter. Meine Augen fangen an zu leuchten. Ich kuschele mich vor Glück an das Tierchen in meinem Arm, das aufgrund meiner Streicheleinheiten zufrieden schnurrt. Dabei wird mir klar, dass ich mich bald von ihr trennen muss. Ich würde sie zu gerne behalten, doch auch mein Geburtstag wird meine Eltern nicht umstimmen. Tiere machen Arbeit und ihre Pflege nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch. Meine Eltern sind beide berufstätig. Damit bin ich oft nicht zu Hause sondern bei Verwandten. Zumindest vormittags. Trotzdem ich habe sie gerettet, sie mag mich. Ich muss zumindest fragen. „Mama? Papa? Darf ich… darf sie bitte bei mir bleiben?", stelle ich die Frage, die mir gerade am meisten am Herzen liegt. Zu meiner Überraschung nicken meine Eltern. „Wir sind nicht nur deiner Schulsachen wegen hier. Nach Hogwarts darf man ein Tier mitnehmen und die Chance wollten wir dir nicht verwehren. Du liebst Tiere, das hast du eben eindrucksvoll bewiesen, und du bist jetzt alt genug, für ein Tier zu sorgen.", führt mein Vater aus. Ich kann es kaum fassen. „Danke…", stammele ich fassungslos. Sie hätten mir ein Haustier geschenkt… Wow. „Hast du das gehört? Du darfst bei mir bleiben!", teile ich _meinem_ Kätzchen freudig mit. Es miaut, fast schon würde ich sagen, glücklich.

Meine Eltern regeln derweil das Geschäftliche und kaufen desweiteren alles, was ich zur Pflege und Haltung brauche. Aus den Augenwinkeln, ich schmuse mit meinem Kätzchen, sehe ich eine Bürste. Die Verkäuferin kommt auf mich zu. „Ich freue mich, dass die Kleine eine so gute Besitzerin gefunden hat." Ich werde rot ob des Lobes. „Du musst der kleinen Sibirischen Katze nur noch einen Namen geben." „Sibirische Katze?", wiederhole ich verständnislos. „Das ist die Art." Ich nicke. Ich glaube, ich habe schon einmal von ihr gelesen. Ein Name also. Vielleicht einen, der mit Schnee zusammenhängt. Ihr Fell ist unter den Streifen silbrig-weiß und wer schon sibirisch im Namen hat… Ich überlege. ‚Skadi' fällt mir ein – die nordische Göttin des Winters. Hmm. Scheint mir irgendwie nicht zu passen. „Lumi!", rufe ich aus und mein Kätzchen hebt den Kopf. „Das soll ihr Name sein. Im Finnischen bedeutet es Schnee, im Albanischen Fluss und das lateinische ‚lumen' bedeutet Lebenslicht, Tageslicht oder auch einfach nur Licht!", erkläre ich aufgeregt. Mein Kätzchen schaut mich mit schiefgelegtem Köpfchen an. „Na, was meinst du, gefällt dir Lumi?" Sie scheint es abzuwägen, denn sie verweilt noch einige Sekunden in der Position. Danach streckt sie sich vor und schleckt mir das Gesicht ab. Ich kichere. „Meine Lumi", flüstere ich ihr zu. Der Name steht fest. Ich wende mich meinen Eltern zu. „Danke. Das ist so ein schönes Geschenk. Danke!", ich kann mich gar nicht ausreichend bedanken. Ich falle ihnen vorsichtig um den Hals, Lumi sicher an meinen Körper gepresst. Deswegen bleibt es bei einer kurzen Umarmung.

Jetzt interessiert mich nur noch dieses in Bezug auf Lumi: Wie pflege ich sie richtig, wie sorge ich für sie, was muss ich beachten. Das gebe ich an die nette Verkäuferin weiter. „Also Sibirische Katzen sind anhängliche, schmusebedürftige Tiere. Das merkst du ja selber. Deswegen: Ganz viele Streicheleinheiten. Sie kommt zu dir und wenn du sie – mit der Hilfe deiner Eltern – gut erziehst, akzeptiert sie es auch, wenn es nicht geht. Wenn du Hausaufgaben machst oder schlafen willst. Zeige dabei Geduld, nichts wird sofort klappen, solltest du dabei sein, ihr das oder andere Grenzen beizubringen. Futter. Achte darauf, dass sie viel Fleisch zu sich nimmt und möglichst keinen Zucker. Es gibt spezielles Futter für diese Art. Leckerlis sind in Ordnung und Katzengras ist ebenso wichtig. Außerdem bürstest du deine Katze am besten einmal pro Woche. Spiele lässt sie sich auch gerne gefallen, Spaziergänge draußen gefallen ihr und klettern klappt oft gut. Ach ja, sie mögen Wasser. Ihr Fell ist dicht und wasserabweisend, es ist also kein Problem. Das alles steht in dem Buch, das deine Eltern gekauft haben. Da kannst du alles mit ihnen gemeinsam nachlesen." Ich höre ihr aufmerksam zu. „Sie ist doch alt genug für Hogwarts, oder, wenn es im September los geht? Mein erstes Jahr", verkünde ich stolz. Sie lächelt mich an. „Viel Spaß euch zweien – es sollte klappen. Ihr lernt das Schloss und seine Ländereien zusammen kennen und du musst ihr zeigen, was sie darf und was nicht. Das schaffst du bestimmt. Lumi ist intelligent, das haben wir hier bemerkt. Du musst aufpassen: Sie hat Anlagen, eine gute Jägerin zu sein. Eulen sind nicht schlimm, an die ist sie gewöhnt, nur bei kleineren Tieren, Ratten zum Beispiel, musst du ihr eindeutig zeigen, was und wo sie Beute fangen kann." Ich nicke – kein Jagen im Schloss. „Und verträgt sie sich mit anderen Katzen?" Sie bejaht es: „Sibirische Katzen sind gesellig, sie gewöhnen sich schnell an ihre Artgenossen." „Okay. Ich glaube, ich habe alles verstanden. Das bekomme ich – wir – hin, was Lumi?" Lumi miaut einmal kurz, wie um meine Worte zu bestätigen. Ich drücke sie an mich, fassungslos vor Glück. Was für eine schöne Überraschung. Da hat die Rettungsaktion ein gutes Ende genommen und ich habe eine Freundin gefunden.


	5. Kapitel 4: Zauberstab, alte Kunst

A.N.: Hier das nächste Kapitel. Ich freue mich immer zu sehen, dass jemand meine Geschichte liest - auch wenn ich nicht weiß warum *grins* - und mehr als das erste Kapitel. Wegen der Charakterangabe: Ich werde sie auf OC beschränken, so viel A.S. Potter woird wohl doch nicht vorkommen. Und bitte - schreibt mir doch einen kurzen Text, wie ihr es findet, gerne auch eine Auflistung meiner Fehler ;)

Wieder: Kein Schloss.

Kapitel 4: Zauberstab, alte Kunst und ein Versprechen

„Und, Leevke, was fehlt noch?" Ich schaue meinen Vater mit großen Augen an. „Mein Zauberstab", hauche ich. Endlich. Endlich werde ich einen Zauberstab bekommen. Durch die ganze Aufregung habe ich nicht mehr daran gedacht. Lumi liegt brav auf meinem Arm und fühlt sich augenscheinlich wohl. Sie ist eingeschlafen.

Wir machen uns auf den Weg zu Ollivanders, dem Zauberstabgeschäft in der Winkelgasse. Dort gibt es die besten Zauberstäbe. Mittlerweile wird es von Mr. Ollivander und seinem Sohn betrieben, da Mr. Ollivander schon ziemlich alt ist und seinen Sohn nur noch zeitweise unterstützt.

Vor der Eingangstür bitte ich meine Eltern, Lumi zu nehmen und draußen auf mich zu warten. Ich möchte Dinge alleine erledigen, schließlich wird es in Hogwarts nicht anders sein. Onkel James hatte da schon die richtige Idee, mich alleine in die Winkelgasse gehen zu lassen, um mir das Buch kaufen zu können. Ich muss das üben. Selbstständiger zu werden. Und auch wenn ich nervös bin, muss ich sicherer werden. Nicht ganz so feige. Das ist… schwierig. Ich spüre die Erwartungen von den Menschen um mich herum und obwohl ich mit der Bekanntheit meiner Familie aufgewachsen bin, habe ich mich nicht daran gewöhnen können. Jeder kennt deinen Namen, egal wo du hinkommst. Daraus schließen sie dann, wie ich bin. Ich bin eine Potter, sehe aus wie Harry Potter und soll dementsprechend sein und handeln. Ich bezweifle, dass die Vorstellungen darüber dieselben sind. Die Allgemeinheit sieht einen berühmten, mutigen Helden namens Harry Potter, der eigentlich nie Fehler macht. Jemanden, der als Gryffindor in Hogwarts und später für das Ministerium tadellose Dienste geleistet hat. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das alle Facetten Harrys sind. Besonders kann ich ihn mir nicht als perfekt vorstellen… Vielleicht weil ich es bei Weitem nicht annähernd bin… Das würde den Druck noch viel mehr erhöhen.

Druck. Üben die Menschen um mich herum tatsächlich Druck aus? Sie haben Erwartungen, Erwartungen, denen ich nicht gewachsen bin. Ich würde sie gerne erfüllen können, merke jedoch, dass ich das nicht bin. Gleichzeitig scheint das falsch zu sein. Sie sehen immer nur das Äußere, glauben an ihre Vorstellung und lassen sich nicht auf mich ein. Hatte ich je ein richtiges Gespräch mit jemandem, dem ich auf der Straße begegnet bin? Nein. Immer nur das Getuschel. Sie akzeptieren nicht, dass sie ihr Bild überdenken müssen. Ich bin ich, doch wer ist das eigentlich? Ich versuche aussichtlos mich anzupassen. Es kann nicht klappen. Es passt nicht zusammen. Ich liebe es, zu lesen, liebe Tiere und … mir fällt nichts ein, was mich ausmacht. Keine Stärken. Ich bin weder mutig noch außerordentlich gescheit, ich besitze keine der Tugenden. Und deswegen werde ich alle enttäuschen. Das ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Nein, sie üben keinen Druck auf mich aus, das erledige ich alleine.

Die Gedanken daran lassen mich wünschen, mich mit einem Buch irgendwohin zu verkriechen. Ich hole tief Luft. Ich kann das schaffen. Die Gedanken vertreiben und einen Zauberstab bekommen. Ich betrete den Laden und werde von Mr. Ollivander Jr. begrüßt.

„Miss Potter, schön, sie zu sehen. Ich wusste, dass sie früher oder später kommen würden. Sehr erfreut, sie zu treffen.", Mr. Ollivander Jr. hat eine ruhige Stimme, die sehr freundlich klingt. Er ist von durchschnittlicher Größe, dünn und seine langen Haare haben einen dunklen Ton. Seine Augen sind dagegen von einem sehr hellen blau. Diese Augen ziehen meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Ich habe von den hellsilbrigen Augen seines Vaters gehört, doch diese hier vor mir sind ganz anders. Ich löse mich von ihnen und schaue mich ehrfürchtig in dem Geschäft um. So wie ich bei mir zu Hause jeden möglichen Platz für meine Bücher nutze, sind hier die Zauberstäbe in ihren Hüllen verstaut. Viele meterhohe Regale sind in dem Raum aufgebaut und beherbergen tausende von Zauberstäben. Die Vorstellung, dass einer dafür für mich ist…

„Hallo, Mr. Ollivander", erwidere ich und merke, wie ich etwas rot anlaufe. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich freuen soll oder nicht, erinnert es mich doch an meine traurigen Gedanken. Dazu die Aufregung… Mit einem Zauberstab kann man zaubern und in Hogwarts werde ich es endlich lernen. Dabei wird mein zukünftiger Stab mein Partner werden.

„Lass uns gleich beginnen", er holt ein Maßband heraus, das wie von Zauberhand – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – von alleine meine Größe und vieles mehr misst. „Welches ist deine Zauberhand?" Ich halte meine rechte Hand hoch. „Gut. Probier mal diesen aus: Kastanie, Phönixfeder, 10 Zoll." Ich nehme den Zauberstab entgegen und schwinge ihn vorsichtig, ohne ein Ergebnis zu erzielen. Der Zauberstabmacher reißt mir den Zauberstab aus der Hand und gibt mir den nächsten mit den Worten: „Birne, Einhornhaar, 8 Zoll" Er ist leicht golden gefärbt, doch ich komme gar nicht dazu, ihn mir näher anzuschauen, weil Mr. Ollivander mir den nächsten in die Hand drückt. „Englische Eiche, Drachenherzfaser, 9 Zoll" Ich schwinge ihn und – über mir explodiert die Lampe. So geht es weiter. Mr. Ollivander scheint richtig aufzublühen. „Wir Ollivanders haben noch für jeden aus deiner Familie den richtigen Zauberstab gefunden. Wobei das natürlich anders funktioniert. Mein Vater sagt immer-" „Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer. Nicht andersherum." Ich blicke in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kommt. Es ist Mr. Ollivander Sr. „Guten Tag", sage ich höflich. „Herzlich Willkommen, Miss Potter", meint er mit seiner sanften, ruhigen und netten Stimme während er mir zunickt. „Bei deinem Opa hat es auch sehr lange gedauert.", vertraut er mir mit einem Zwinkern an. „Manchmal ist es schwierig. Jedes Holz hat seine Eigenschaften und wirkt am besten bei einem bestimmten Charakter. Das zu erkennen, verlangt Erfahrung. Es ist ein Zusammenspiel aus sehr vielen Faktoren. Jeder Stab ist einzigartig. Merken Sie sich das, Miss Potter. Genauso einzigartig wie der Besitzer", mit diesen Worten zieht er sich wieder zurück. Ich schaue ihm nach. Nach der Erklärung wundert es mich nicht mehr, dass es so lange dauert. Vielleicht gibt es gar keinen Stab, der meinen Charakter sucht…

„Hier. Erle, Einhornhaar, 9,5 Zoll", Mr. Ollivander Jr. reicht mir einen weiteren Zauberstab. Unsicher halte ich ihn der Hand, warte, dass etwas passiert und tatsächlich: Es durchströmt mich ein nie da gewesenes Glücksgefühl, als goldene Funken aus der Zauberstabspitze sprühen. Dabei fühlen sich meine Fingerspitzen ungewöhnlich warm an. Ein schönes Gefühl. Mein Zauberstab. Erle ist in meinen Augen ein schönes, helles, warmes Holz. Ich muss einfach lächeln. Mein Zauberstab. „Erle ist ein eher unbiegsames Holz und sehr gut für stumme Zauberarbeit geeignet. Dein Zauberstab wird dir ein treuer Partner sein." „Danke", hauche ich glücklich und bezahle sieben Galleonen, bevor ich den Laden aufrechten Hauptes mit meinem Zauberstab verlasse.

„Ich habe einen Zauberstab", verkünde ich stolz. Ich zeige ihn kurz vor, bevor ich ihn in meine Umhangtasche stecke. „Toll! Ich kann mich noch genau an meinen Besuch hier erinnern…", mein Vater bekommt den ‚Ich-schwelge-in-Erinnerungen-Blick'. „Wo ist Lumi?" Meine Mutter gibt sie mir vorsichtig. „Sie hat die ganze Zeit geschlafen." Ich betrachte mein Kätzchen mit einem zärtlichen Blick. „Ein schöneres Geschenk hättet ihr mir nicht machen können, Mama, Papa. Ich hab euch lieb" „Wir dich auch", erwidern meine Eltern und streichen mir über meinen Kopf. Ich fühle mich wohl, geborgen und abgeschirmt von den Blicken der Menge. Das ist Liebe.

„Dann haben wir ja alles. Was haltet ihr von einem Besuch bei Fred? Wo wir schon einmal hier sind" Fred Weasley ist der Sohn von George Weasley, dem Bruder meiner Oma Ginny, und Angelina Johnson. Vater und Sohn führen zusammen das Scherzartikelgeschäft ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'. „Ach Papa, geht ihr doch, ich würde lieber noch mal zu Flourish and Blotts", ich lächele entschuldigend. Scherzartikel finde ich nicht annähernd so interessant wie Bücher. Außerdem sind Ferien und somit treiben sich dort viel mehr Schüler herum als in einem Bücherladen. Schüler sind nämlich meist noch schlimmer als Erwachsene, was das tuscheln hinter meinem Rücken angeht – und es sind eher Jungen wie Damian dabei. Gut, überall wo ich hinkomme gibt es Gerede, doch bei Flourish and Blotts habe ich wenigstens Bücher. „Kein Problem Schatz. Hast du Geld dabei?", fragt meine Mutter. Sie kennt mich. Kein Besuch in einem Büchergeschäft ohne Einkauf. Ich nicke eifrig. „Dann sehen wir uns dort. Dort, okay, Leevke? Keine Rettungsaktionen heute mehr, klar?" Ich fange an zu grinsen. „Versprochen. Tschau!". Verabschiede ich mich schnell und laufe los.

Ich muss nachdenken. _Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer._ Mein Zauberstab hat sich mich ausgesucht. Damit bin ich seiner würdig. Und Ollivanders hat die besten Zauberstäbe Großbritanniens…Gute Stäbe, die tolle Arbeit leisten können, wenn sie ihren richtigen Partner gefunden haben. Jedes Holz besitzt seine speziellen Eigenschaften und sucht ganz bestimmte bei seinem Zauberer, hat Mr. Ollivander Sr. erzählt… Zauberstabmacher und -verkäufer muss ein anspruchsvoller Beruf sein. Man muss seine Kunden charakterlich einschätzen und von den Erkenntnissen aus einen Zauberstab auswählen, der passen könnte. Also einen, der den Zauberer erwählen könnte, natürlich. Das sagt ziemlich viel über die beteiligten Menschen aus. Wie mich Mr. Ollivander Jr. wohl eingeschätzt hat? Er kann nicht so oberflächlich denken wie die meisten Anderen, sonst hätte er wohl nie den richtigen Zauberstab ‚gefunden'. Ich muss es wissen. Ich brauche ein Buch über Zauberstabkunde.

Kaum das ich bei Flourish and Blotts angekommen bin, mache ich mich auf die Suche. Das Problem ist: Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, wo ich fündig werden könnte. Ich bleibe erst einmal stehen. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", bietet sich nur einen Augenblick später ein Verkäufer an. „Sie haben nicht zufällig ein Buch über Zauberstabkunde im Angebot?" „Zauberstabkunde?", er schaut mich überrascht an. Ich nicke bekräftigend. „Zauberstabkunde", bestätige ich. „Ob wir so etwas Spezielles haben… Das Wissen wird ja oft von Zauberstabmacher zu Zauberstabmacher weitergegeben. Ich schaue trotzdem mal nach." „Danke." Das kann dauern. Ich setze mich auf den nächsten Stuhl. Ich streichele Lumi beim Warten. Hoffentlich schläft sie noch etwas. Wenn sie hier spielen würde… Bei dem Gedanken kann ich nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Lumi, umher rennend, zwischen den Regalen, voller Freude miauend. Das würde bestimmt die anderen Leute stören. Außerdem – wer weiß, ob Lumi nicht aus Versehen etwas kaputt macht. Ich streichele sie beruhigend weiter. Sie ist erschöpft. Nach dem Erlebnis heute… Ich bin jetzt für sie verantwortlich und muss aufpassen, dass ihr nichts passiert.

„Tut mir Leid, wir haben kein Buch über Zauberstabkunde vorrätig. Aber Sie könnten bei Ollivanders nachfragen", ich kann Bedauern in der Stimme des Verkäufers hören. „Kein Problem. Trotzdem Danke für die Umstände." Ich gehe wieder auf die Winkelgasse. Direkt bei Ollivanders nachfragen? Na gut, da stehen meine Chancen wahrscheinlich am höchsten. Vorsichtig betrete ich das Geschäft. Ich habe ein beklemmendes Gefühl in der Brust, das ich nur zu gut kenne: Ich bin nervös und aufgeregt. Es mischt sich mit meiner Unsicherheit. Vielleicht sollte ich wieder gehen. Ich wende mich zur Tür. „Miss Potter? Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", erklingt plötzlich die Stimme von Mr. Ollivander Jr. Ich drehe mich abrupt um. Seine blauen Augen starren mich an. Ich merke, wie ich rot werde. „Ich also… äh… ich wollte fragen, ob… nein…bestimmt nicht", stottere ich. Klasse. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre die mutige Mara Leevke Potter, die alle in mir sehen. Diese Schüchternheit… Ich atme tief ein. Noch einmal von vorne. Mein Gegenüber sieht mich aufmunternd an. „Ich wollte fragen, ob sie vielleicht ein Buch über Zauberstabkunde haben. Wo etwas über die verschiedenen Hölzer geschrieben steht.", bringe ich erleichtert mein Anliegen vor. So schlimm war es gar nicht. „Interessiert dich das? Dann habe ich genau das richtige für dich – falls ich es finde." Er fängt an, in den Schränken zu suchen und reicht mir schließlich ein dickes Buch. Ich nehme es vorsichtig entgegen. „Zauberstabkunde ist eine ganz alte Kunst, die meine Familie seit sehr vielen Jahren ausführt. Sie ist komplex und es reicht nicht, die Eigenschaften der Hölzer auswendig zu lernen. Je nach Kern, Länge und Biegsamkeit kann ein und dasselbe Holz verschiedene Merkmale haben", führt der junge Zauberstabmacher aus. Ich sauge wie ein Schwamm jedes einzelne Wort auf. Das ist ziemlich spannend. „Es ist eine Wechselwirkung von all diesen Dingen, die den Zauberstab ausmachen. Und nur mit seinem eigens erwählten Zauberstab wird er seine wahre und vollkommene Leistung entfalten können, Miss Potter. Der Zauberstab sucht sich den Zauberer. Alte Magie, die ich es mir zur Aufgabe gemacht habe zu erforschen." Er schaut mich lange an. „Dieses Buch… Es gibt nicht viele davon und wir geben sie nicht leichtfertig heraus. Wissen kann in den falschen Händen zu nicht vorhersehbaren Konsequenzen führen. Trotzdem haben wir immer einige Bücher auf Lager, falls sich Interessierte hierher verirren. Sie sind durch meine Familie gewandert und jeder hat sein Wissen hinzugefügt. Sie sind auf ihre Weise kostbar." „Ich werde gut auf das Buch aufpassen", versreche ich ernst. „Und sollten Sie eine Frage haben – zögern Sie nicht, sie zu stellen oder eine Eule zu schicken. Meinem Vater und mir wäre es eine Ehre, Ihnen unsere Erkenntnisse weiterzugeben." Ich spüre, wie meine Wangen wieder eine rötliche Farbe bekommen. Sie fühlen sich glühend heiß an. _Eine Ehre. _„Klar", denke ich bitter. „Danke", murmele ich. „Wie viel kostet es?" „Nichts." Der materielle Wert könnte wohl nie an den ideellen herankommen. „Ich muss gehen, meine Eltern warten bestimmt schon", sage ich schnell, „Danke noch einmal. Tschüss!" Eilig verlasse ich das Geschäft. Erleichtert seufze ich auf, als ich draußen stehe. Er hat seine Worte ernst gemeint, zweifellos, ich kann es leider nicht so annehmen.

Lob und Ähnliches war zu jeder Zeit schwierig. Selbst bei meinen Eltern habe ich Schwierigkeiten, ihnen zu glauben, weil ich nicht an mich selbst glaube. Spätestens seit dem belauschten Gespräch weiß ich, dass ich zu einem anderen Mädchen herangewachsen bin, als sie es sich vorgestellt haben. Das tut weh, auf eine gewisse Weise. Es ist jedes Mal ein Stich ins Herz, die Enttäuschung aus ihren Stimmen herauszuhören. Weil wir uns lieben. Und was bringe ich dafür? Nichts Ich verstecke mich hinter meinen Büchern. Vor den Leuten, meinen Eltern – und mir selbst. Niederschmetternd. Die Wahrheit. Wenigstens erkenne ich sie, obwohl ich nichts tue, um etwas dagegen zu tun. Vielleicht wird es in Hogwarts anders. Vielleicht, wenn ich wirklich etwas leiste, schaffe ich es, besser mit meiner Bekanntheit umgehen. Es ist nicht nur mein Problem, dass die breite Masse so oberflächlich ist, sondern auch, dass ich bei allen bekannt bin, weil mein Opa etwas Großartiges geleistet hat. Ich nichts. Und trotzdem kennt mich jeder und redet über mich, als sei dem nicht so.

In diesen Gedanken versunken gehe ich zu Flourish and Blotts zurück, betrete den Laden jedoch nicht, sondern setze mich auf die Bank, die am nächsten ist, damit meine Eltern mich sehen, wenn sie kommen. Abwesend lasse ich meine Hand über Lumis Fell gleiten. Wie weich es ist…

Ich schlage das Buch auf und suche eine Auflistung der Hölzer und seiner Eigenschaften. Als erstes sollte ich Kastanie versuchen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Mein Finger gleitet die fettgedruckten Holznamen entlang, schlägt die Seiten um – bis endlich: Kastanie. Ich lese den Absatz durch und kann verstehen, warum der Stab nicht mich erwählt hat: Er sucht Hexen und Zauberer, die gut mit magischen Tierwesen umgehen können, gut in Kräuterkunde sind und _gute Flieger _sind. Als nächstes? Ich überlege kurz. Birne, da bin ich mir sicher. Ja, in der Beschreibung steht golden glänzend, so sah es aus. Dieses Holz schätzt warmherzige, großzügige und weise Zauberer und Hexen, die meistens hoch angesehen sind. Schnell schaue ich weiter. Englische Eiche. Dieses Holz fühlt sich zu _starken, mutigen _und loyalen Menschen hingezogen, die eng mit der natürlichen Welt (Pflanzen und Tiere) verbunden sind. Hmm, die anderen Hölzer fallen mir nicht mehr ein. Egal. Es reicht ja schon, das Mr. Ollivander Jr. mich so eingeschätzt hat. Mit so positiven Eigenschaften, die ich mir teilweise nie zugeordnet hätte. Und solche, die überhaupt nicht zu mir passen. Mein Zauberstab ist Erle. Langsam blättere ich auf die nächste Seite. Möchte ich das wirklich wissen? Mein Herz beginnt, schneller zu schlagen. Ich linse auf den Absatz. Hilfsbereit. Rücksichtsvoll. Liebenswürdig. Diese Adjektive stechen mir ins Auge. Ich schlucke. Wow. Ich hole meinen Zauberstab heraus und betrachte ihn mit neuen Augen. Zauberstäbe suchen sich denjenigen, mit dem sie die besten Ergebnisse erzielen können. Diese Magie - wie auch immer sie funktioniert – hat ‚Recht' oder? Es muss in jedem Fall ein kleiner Teil dieser Eigenschaften in mir stecken, oder? Ich schließe das Buch; später werde ich noch über die Kerne lesen. Ich muss erst einmal in mich gehen. Die Rettungsaktion… Ich habe der Verkäuferin geholfen und Lumi, oder? Und ich wäre immer und immer wieder _bereit_, anderen zu _helfen._ Außerdem hat der Text nichts über Mut gesagt, denn mutig bin ich nicht, doch das schließt ja hilfsbereit nicht aus. _Du musst es wohl oder übel akzeptieren, du bist tatsächlich hilfsbereit. Und in Hogwarts wirst du es allen beweisen, alles – besonders dir selbst!_


End file.
